


You Take Care of your Partner; It's Just What You Do

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an interview post ep 1.12 Alex admitted to taking a kick in a bad place, which was all the plot bunny I needed for this fic-<br/>Steve's hurting.<br/>Danny's worried and then takes care of him.<br/>It's all good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So you’re okay ? ”

“Yeah I’m okay.”

“You don’t sound okay.”

“Look Danny, I just got kicked in the nuts-how about you give me a break?”

“If that’s what you really want, fine. The thing is, that when I got kicked like you just did, I wound up having to go to the hospital.”

“I don't want to hear about it.”

“Well you should. They had to stick a damn needle in me to remove a blood clot.”

“And this is supposed to make me feel better?”

“No. It’s supposed to warn you that a kick in the nuts is nothing to fool around with. You might need to see a doctor.”

“I don't need to see anyone.”

“And how do you know that.”

“I just know.”

“Are your balls throbbing?“

“I’m not answering that.”

“Can you pee?”

“Please shut up.”

“Does it hurt when you cough or take a deep breath?“

“What hurts is having to listen to you. I will pay you to shut up – I mean it, I will.”

“Okay fine. I’ll shut up. It’s your body.”

“Thank you.”

 

______~_______

 

“So you’re still on the couch?”

No answer.

Danny takes a few steps closer, “Now you really look like you’re hurting.”

“I look like I want to be left alone. I thought you were leaving?”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Hurting?”

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“Christ Danny. Give it a rest.”

“Let me just ask you this. It’s important. Has the pain gotten worse?"

Steve’s expression is suddenly hard to read. The room’s dimly lit so Danny can’t be sure but damned if it doesn’t look like he’s trying not to grimace.

“Has it, Steve?”

Very quietly, “Yes.” Then, even quieter, “There are you happy?”

“Happy? Hell no.” Danny points at himself, "This, this is not my happy face. This is my _'I’m worried you need to see a doctor',_ face.”

“I don’t need to see a doctor, for the last time. I don’t need to see anyone. What I do need, what I’ve needed since you’ve been here doing nothing but nag me, is something like Advil or Tylenol.”

“And the reason you haven’t just gotten up to get it yourself is?”

“Would you just get me some Advil Danny?”

“Is it because it hurts to walk?”

“Get the damn Advil, Danny.”

“It hurts to walk, doesn’t it?”

After a deep sigh, “Maybe.”

“Like I said pal, you just might need to see a doctor.”

“Could you just please get me the stuff?”

___________________~_________________

 

After he washes down three Advil, Steve hands the glass back to Danny and waits, eyes closed and hand draped over his forehead.

He also listens.

It has to have been at least a minute before he finally gives up and opens his eyes.

"Do you need something Danny?"

His partner is in the exact same spot as when he handed him the pills.

"Yeah. Mater of fact I do. I need to determine if I’m going to have to drag your butt to the ER because if I am, I’d much rather do it now instead of in the middle of the night when a much less desirable clientele tends to congregate there."

“And exactly... how would you determine that?”

“I’d look at your guys to see if they look the way mine did.”

“And if they don’t?”

“I’d get you an icepack and leave another dose of Advil and a glass of water on that table next to you and I’d head home.”

“Do that.”

“Do what?”

“The icepack and Advil and head home thing.”

“No, no. You misunderstand." Danny’s hands start wildly slashing through the air, “That option only comes after I check your boys out- not that I’m interested in doing that, because, trust me, I’m not. I just don’t want to get a call from you in the middle of the night.”

“I promise I won’t call you in the middle of the night.”

“That’s exactly what I would have said before I went through the hell that I did. You have no idea how painful something like this can get, Steven.”

“You’re really not going to let this go, are you?”

“Bingo! Prize goes to the man on the couch!”

“And you think you’ll know, just by looking if I need to see a doctor? “

“Well not exactly just by looking, by looking and … feeling.”

“What?”

“By looking and feeling, you heard me. My doc made me feel my boys to convince me I needed him to stick a needle into one of them.”

“You are not going to feel my balls, Danny. Case closed.”

“Case closed? So you’d rather have some doc at the ER do it?”

“No. I’d rather have no one do it.”

“So you’d rather have no one do it and then a little later, a surgeon slice you open down there?”

“No I’d rather have no one do anything, ever.”

“Ah now there’s the rub. If you have no one do anything right now, it could well result in having a lot of people do a lot of very unpleasant things a few hours later.”

Steve stares up at the ceiling for at least a minute. When he finally speaks, it’s barely above a whisper. “Fine.”

“Did you say fine?”

In the same barely audible voice, “Yes.”

“Well I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.” Suddenly it’s Danny’s turn to sound uncomfortable. “Uh…. so do you have a flashlight anywhere around here?”

“Hall…closet.”

Steve honestly looks like death would be preferable to what he’s just signed up for.

 

_____________~____________

 

_Shit._

Danny stops in the doorway before going into to see Steve.

His partner looks like he’s in a battle to the death the way his teeth are gritted and the veins stand out on his neck.

If he weren’t worried about him, he’d laugh.

Steve has his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his pants and his heels pressed into the sofa and bless his heart, is trying to lift his bottom up. The second he does it, he drops down with a hiss like someone’s kicked him again. As soon as he gets his breath back, he forces himself to do the same thing, finally, on about the fifth try, managing to get his pants and boxers down a few inches before the whole hiss and collapse thing happens again.

Poor guy.

Okay, now it’s time for babble mode. It’s not like Danny really consciously slips into it, it just happens whenever he’s really nervous or anxious or both like now.

“Shit Steve, you won’t believe the magazines, in the closet out there- I mean there’s Life and National Geographic going back to way before I was born. I can’t wait to go through them. What a gold mind. Here, lift your bottom up for me, just a little-”

Steve, bless his heart, takes a deep breath and does what he’s asked to. The way he inhales but skips exhaling has Danny moving fast, “I know it hurts, but, just give me a second to get these off.” He tugs furiously and manages to get McGarrett's pants and underwear down around his knees, “Ok. Mission accomplished. You still with me?”

Mcgarrett’s flat on his back but his head is turned toward the back of the couch. Danny thinks, makes that, hopes he maybe saw a nod. Deciding it’s better to move quickly given the fact that his partner’s privates are out on display, he sits down on the edge of the couch. “Okay so I know you hate this and trust me I’m right there with you, so, lets make it short and sweet. I need you to tell me if what I’m doing is hurting you. Can you do that?”

“Ye…ah.”

Talk about a less than exuberant answer.

“Ok.” Danny takes his first good look, holding the flashlight close to Steve’s ball sac to illuminate it the way his doctor did his. It would be nice if his hand didn’t shake. Not sweating quite so much would be good for bonus points too. Apparently neither one are on the menu tonight. "Okay,” he starts off, “so obviously you’ve got some swelling going on here, I’d say more on the right than the left. Does that jive with your pain?"

A muffled “Y….es,” comes from where Steve’s face is practically up against the sofa cushion.

“So the trick to this is feeling around each ball to be sure there are no nodules.”

“Just get it…over with.”

“I am, I am.” Danny’s all about making this as easy on his partner and boss- really he is. The thing is, he’s staring down at the very same body parts he’s been fantasizing about for months.

Talk about a possible conflict of interest.

“Tell me if what I do hurts you.”

McGarrett nods, takes a shakey breath but then, holds his body so rigid he looks like he's expecting an electric shock.

“Um, I think maybe you should try to relax, you know, take a few deep breaths-”

“Please, Danny.”

“So first the less swollen one.” He figures it will be easier to slowly work Steve up to having his sorest guy messed with and isolates the less swollen one between his thumb and first two fingers. It’s not all that difficult to repeat the exam he had a few years ago- it’s not the kind of thing you quickly forget. Very gently he moves his finger over the orb until he’s felt its entire surface. “Breathe Steve,”he has to say a few times, “trust me, it’s easier if you do."

The poor guy takes a ragged breath and holds it. He looks like he wants to die. He also looks so damn gorgeous, Danny is having to work like crazy to stay focused.

“Out too, buddy” he reminds him gently, as he moves to the other side. “Okay, I’ll go real slow on this one.” He works his fingers and thumb around like an explosives technician defusing a bomb. Both of them are holding their breaths. As he presses against a certain spot, Steve arches up off the couch with a hiss.

“Sorry, sorry, so that’s really painful?”

“Just when you mash down.”

“Good news, I won't do that again.”

Danny continues more cautiously and is relieved. Make that nearly ecstatic. What he feels is a perfectly smooth testicle- yes it’s distended and tender but no, it doesn’t seem, in need of medical attention. “I think your boys are just swollen and sore, pal. You shouldn’t have to go to the doc. Hold on though -let me check one more thing.”

A muffled “What?” comes from the sofa cushion.

“Your, ah, John Henry’s a little bruised- just let me be sure it’s okay.” Danny begins to carefully inche his thumb and forefinger along McGarrett's penis until a soft groan stops him, “That hurt?”

“No…not really.”

Relieved, he continues, squeezing a little harder to be sure there’s no collection of blood hidden in the spongy tissues.

"I’m sorry, Steve … I’m nearly done here." He really is surprised; he really didn’t mean to get him aroused. He didn’t even think it was possible what with the way the poor guy's balls hurt.

Obviously a lot of things are possible.

And oh man, what a sight for sore eyes an aroused McGarrett is.

"It’s okay." Steve turns his head to face Danny, "Just… do what you have to do."

"O...kay." What he means is _Oh shit._ What he’s thinking is, I better get the hell out of here. “Uh… I think you’re okay. From what I’m seeing everything seems to be in working order.”

Steve's eyes bore into him, “Are you sure? Because it .... feels a little, strange … near the tip.”

The room around them starts to go out of focus. _Talk about a little strange._ Danny’s mouth goes dry. Steve’s eyes are still locked on him. They’re not the kind of eyes you refuse.

“You mean here?” When he runs his thumb over a bubble of glistening pre cum, his own dick checks in with an eager twitch.

_Down boy._

_Please._

"Yeah.” Steve answers. There’s no mistaking the low throaty quality to his voice. Just like there’s no mistaking his message when he relaxes into the sofa and closes his eyes.

“I don’t know … you might have a little swelling here too.” Danny takes the cue, he’s pretty sure he just got, gently running his thumb back and forth over Steve’s absolutely perfect dick. His face is burning and his chest feels like it’s about to explode but McGarrett is making a low moaning sound and seems to be one happy camper. Like he’s on the outside looking in, he hears himself ask him, “So does it hurt when I do this?”

Okay so now it’s official. He’s gently pumping his boss's eager dick.

From the looks of things, it’s all good. From the sound of things, ditto, “N…no…, it actually feels… a lot better.” Steve murmurs.

Suddenly logical thought takes an extended vacation; make that, all thought hits the road.

McGarrett is rocking gently into each up stroke. Every few seconds a few words slip out,like, “Oh….. y...yeah.” With his head no longer turned away, what he says is crystal clear.

Okay, Danny feels like he just may be losing his mind and there’s a good chance ,his job, pretty soon but, the thing is, what Steve wants seems pretty crystal clear too. “Listen, there’s one last thing I should check out.” He continues his gentle pumping as he explains, “The doc I saw had me give him a semen sample to be sure there was no blood in it – do you think I should get one from you? You know, to check for blood?”

After less than a nano-second, “Yeah, you probably should.”

“So it’s okay, if I do it?”

“Yeah… go ahead … do it.”

_And how about try not to lose my mind in the process._

Danny’s staring down at such pure perfection, he’s suddenly struck by stage fright. _Can he even do this?_ As if to reassure him, Steve gives his pelvis a gentle little tilt. Since his hand's still around his penis, Danny feels the insistent tug. _Of course he can_. “Okay let’s just get you a little more comfortable,” Letting go for just a second, Danny pulls his partner’s pants and briefs off. “There, now spread your legs a little for me…..there, that’s good.”

_Holy shit._

What he’s seeing is making his own cock throb like crazy. Steve’s shirt has slid up enough for him mid-belly. He can't help gaping at his amazingly carved abdomen and narrow taut hips. His eyes follow the trail of hair that winnows down to his unbelievably gorgeous crotch. Poking up from a V of light brown hair his dusky cock, twitches and begs for attention.

Just kill me now.

“So, just relax, buddy.”

_How is he even able to form words?_

His fairy godmother and father and entire extended family must have been looking out for him-that's all he can guess. Suddenly a sense of calm settles over him; he actually feels his pulse slow. His voice is surprisingly steady; there’s even a little huskiness to it when he tells Steve to spread his legs. Forced to be resourceful, he gets his fingers nice and wet in his mouth, then, gently presses one against Steve’s bottom.

Bingo.

He’s instantly rewarded with a grateful groan; Steve spreads his legs wider.

“Okay, this won’t hurt,” Danny murmurs, trying to keep his voice from shaking as his finger breaches the first ring of tight muscle.

Clearly no reassurance is necessary, McGarrett’s face tenses for only a second then relaxes. Head back, eyes closed, he grunts low in his throat when Danny presses forward to find his prostate.

One finger becomes two.

Gentle brushes morph into more deliberate prods. Gentle pumping gets more serious.

McGarrett looks blissfully lost – like he’s floating in a sea of pleasure. It’s got to be all the more wonderful coming as it is on the heels of pain and embarrassment.

"I’m c…close!" he warns, clenching his bottom and thrusting into Danny’s hand.

“That’s good; just let it go. That’s it, let it go.” Still barely believing he’s doing what he’s doing, Danny picks up the pace, as he pumps Steve’s cock and presses insistently against his prostate. The combination has to be pretty damn incredible based on Steve’s expression and the sounds he's making.

“Aghhhhh…” WIth a groan that edges on desperate and holding his body rigid, Steve squeezes his eyes shut, takes one last deep breath then welcomes his climax with a grateful moan.

“Oh ye…ah,” Danny whispers to him matching his strokes to the forceful contractions he feels each time Steve’s dick spurts out a strand of semen. It isn’t a violent or noisy orgasm; it’s the kind that pulses sweetly and steadily, like a roll of velvet ribbon slowly unwinding. Finally, looking utterly boneless and utterly spent, Steve collapses against the couch.

  
“There you go- that's it.” Danny whispers, about to cream his own pants. There’s no way he’ll let himself, though. What they’d just done was a crazy detour taken to help McGarrett’s through a rough patch. He can’t let it look like anything else.

“Good news buddy,” he manages to choke out, “Everything looks okay. No blood. Looks like you really dodged a bullet. Just rest a minute while I get something to clean you up.”

Steve barely nods, still floating in a mindless post orgasmic fuge. When Danny comes back he’s like an exhausted child, docilely spreading his legs and pretty much doing whatever he’s asked to.

Convincing him it was better to wear nothing but an ice pack under a warm afghan turns out to be an easy sell. After Danny has him settled and is ready to leave he teases ,“You’re lucky I’m not billing you for this house call. There’s Advil and water on the table and a sandwich if you get hungry. Not to be gross, or anything, but, I put an empty pitcher on the floor next to you just in case Mother Nature calls. So, have I forgotten anything?”

Steve locks sleepy bottomless blue-greys of him on him, “No. Thanks. I really mean it.” He’s so exhausted he sound tipsy,  
“You’re better’tha any doc...”

Is there a tease there or not?

Steve’s eyes are drifting even as he flashes Danny a blissed out smile. It’s time to go. “Sure no problem,” he says, adjusting the blanket, “I’ll check on you tomorrow.”

“…’kay.”

He glances back when he gets to the door.  Steve’s breathing is already deep and slow. “Take it easy, babe,” he whispers. Walking toward his car, he shakes his head and tugs on his pants.

_What the hell had just happened?_


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny can't stay away- he's worried about Steve that's all.   
> Or is it?  
> This time it's not just Steve who gets taken care of.

It's a little after eight-thirty in the morning and Danny's at his desk sipping his first cup of coffee. It's the overpriced but good stuff from the kiosk in the lobby, not the sludge from the machine in the break room. His phone vibrating in his pants' pocket edges him a little closer to full consciousness but he's too tired to check who's calling and just grunts "Williams" when he plants it against his ear.

“Hey Danny.”

_Oh fuck._

“That you, Steve?”

“None other than.”

Now that he’s sure who it is, Danny's tongue feels thick and acts unruly, “Where the hell... are you?”

And the reason for his sudden difficulty with speech would be?

The Technicolor slide show that’s suddenly playing in his head, of course.

The one of what he did yesterday to the man on the other end of the phone.

As one unbelievable image after another bombards him, the simple act of breathing gets harder to pull off.

Steve, on the other hand sounds totally unfazed, “I’m at home, Danny.”

“At home? Why?”

“I don’t know, I thought I’d take a personal day now that that we finally have Hesse behind bars.”

“What’s that? I don’t think I heard you right.”

“I said I’m taking a personal day.”

“Since when do you take a personal day?”

“Come on Danny it’s not that strange.”

“Yes it is.” He lowers his voice, “Listen, are you… okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re sure you’re not hurting … you know where?”

“I said I’m fine. Just tell Chin and Kono I’ll be at home today and they can reach me on my cell if they need me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“And Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks again for taking care of me yesterday.”

“Uh… sure. Hey, Steve-”

“Bye Danny- I gotta go.”

The connection goes dead leaving Danny staring at his phone and feeling confused, excited and very close to panicked.

______~_______

 

“You hear from McGarrett?” Chin asks, looking up from the sports section he and Kono are poring over.

“Yeah, just now. He’s uh… taking a personal day.”

“He’s what?” Kono's the one who asks but both of them give Danny an incredulous, bordering on suspicious look.

“You heard me. He’s taking a personal day.”

“Is he okay?” Kono asks, coming around the console. Chin follows her, “I thought you said you were going to stop by and check on him last night?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“And he was… okay.”

“Just okay?” Chin’s eyes narrow until only the blacks of his pupils show.

“You know Steve.”

“So he wasn’t okay?”

“So he was… a little beat up.” Danny shrugs, “Hesse landed a pretty good kick in a pretty bad place.”

“Ouch.” Chin winces like he took the kick himself.

“Poor boss man,” Kono says. “So you think that’s the real reason he’s staying home?”

“How should I know?”

The thing Danny can’t say but can’t stop thinking screams in his head, _He sure seemed okay when he came all over my hand._

“You think you should go check on him?"

“Yeah maybe I should… hell, I don’t’ know. With McGarrett you’re damned if you do and damned if you don’t.”

“I don’t know Danny,” Chin says, "what if he's really hurt?"

Of course that's all it takes. The next thing Danny knows he’s out of the building and jogging toward his car with a nervous buzz in his gut and a throbbing sensation behind his zipper.

____~______

 

“Anybody home?”

The front door is open so Danny lets himself in and takes a few steps down the hallway. “Steve?” He gets an answer much faster than he wants to.

“In here, D, family room.”

He walks as slowly as he can toward the sound of Steve’s voice. His palms are sweaty and his stomach’s a mess. And the really crazy thing is he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s dying for a repeat of yesterday or is scared to death of one.

The second he gets to the family room he freezes.

_Okay, this is not good._

_Deep breath._

Damn if Steve isn’t lying there on the sofa in a pair of ratty sweats and nothing else.

“Hey Danny, what are you doing here?” he asks.

_I fucking wish I knew._

“Danny?”

“S…so you’re really just taking a day off?”

“Yeah?”

“And you feel okay?”

“Of course I feel okay. Steve frowns at Danny, “Is something wrong?”

“Wrong? No? I was just worried that maybe you were having problems… you know like you were having yesterday.”

“Oh that,” he says with a little huff. “No, no problems.” Then he throws in the sucker punch, “Thanks to you.”

Swear to God there’s a little smirk in Steve’s eyes. Danny ignores the thank you and fights hard to sound matter of fact, “Okay so you really feel fine?”

“Yeah like I told you how many times already?”

“And you’re not having any pain… uh… you know, down there?”

Steve appears to give the question careful consideration, leaning back and gently rocking his hips. For a few seconds he stares intently at his crotch, saying nothing.

Poor Danny’s crotch throbs just watching him.

“So I guess my guys might still be a little sore but they're definitely much better than yesterday.”

“Okay wait a minute! How about you be perfectly honest- are you staying home because you’re hurting or because you really just want to chill?”

“Whoa Danny, calm down.”

“Just answer the question.”

Steve spreads his legs and gently tugging on his sweats. “Well I have to admit lying on this couch feels a lot better than sitting behind a desk or steering wheel would.”

“Oh great, that does it. What if you have something seriously wrong with you?”

Steve's smiling as he settles back against the sofa, “I appreciate your concern, D, I really do, but there’s nothing seriously wrong with me. I’m just a little sore, that’s all.”

_Get out. Now!_

The voice in Danny’s head screams at him as loud as it can but he ignores it. “Sore is not a good thing. Has the swelling at least gone down?”

“I don’t know. To be honest, I haven’t really looked.”

“So that means you don’t know if the bruising is any better either?”

Steve gives him a shepish shrug, “Like I said, I haven’t looked.”

“So do you think I should have a look?”

_Is he out of his damn mind?_

“Only if you want to.”

“Trust me, looking at your balls is not something I want to do, Steven. Making sure you're not getting worse is the only reason I'd check out your junk.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes it is.”

“Well then save yourself the effort –they’re not worse.”

“And you know that how?”

“Because they feel better than yesterday.”

“Fine. Suit yourself. Just one last question- are you peeing okay?”

Looking slightly disgusted, “Look Danny, for the last time, I am fine.”

“So I should just take off and leave you alone?”

“Or stick around if you want-hey, why don’t you take the day off too? We can watch a movie if you want.”

“A movie?”

“Yeah. I just signed up for this service - I’ve got like 10,000 movies to pick from.”

Danny drops down into the recliner across from Steve. It's honestly impossible to deny him when he gets that little boy-so exicted look on his face. “Ten thousand movies?”

“Yeah and I only pay eight bucks a month.”

Danny’s heart does a flip flop the way it does whenever he gets a glimmer of what Steve must have been like as a child. He smiles back at him but then yawns. He can’t help it.

"What’s with you, Danny? Did you forget to go to bed last night?”

“Nah, I went to bed-I just never went to sleep.”

“Really?” The concerned look on Steve’s face does something to Danny that's hard to explain. “You look beat,” he says.

“I am beat.”

“That’s it.” Steve says crossing his arms over his bare chest. The determined look he gives Danny has to have also been part of his repertoire when he was a little boy. “I officially order you to take the day off.”

“And, do what? Watch movies?”

“Yeah. Here, check this out.”

And so, in the weird way his life has been suddenly veering down ridiculous paths with no warning, instead of jumping up and running for safety, Danny leans back in the recliner and loosens his tie and tacitly announces, _'Sure, an afternoon of movies sounds good to me.'_

Clearly pleased, Steve gives him a big grin and starts scrolling through various categories of movies on the TV screen. Every few seconds his face lights up and he makes some kind of excited noise.

Across the room, Danny's not sure just what exactly he's signed up for. One thing he does know is that he better check in. He pulls out his phone and dials Chin, “Hey, it’s me. McGarrett’s fine. I didn’t need to come out here after all.”

“So you’re heading back now?”

“To be honest, I practically fell asleep driving over here. I got shit for sleep last night. I think I’ll follow our esteemed boss’s lead and take a little personal time.”

“So you’re on your way home?”

“Yeah I’m leaving Mcgarrett’s now and should be catching some zzzzzz’s in about fifteen minutes.”

It’s just a little white lie; there’s no reason Chin has to know what he’s doing with his personal time.

“Well, okay, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bridge Over the River Kwai! My dad loved this movie!”

“Who was that, Danny?”

“That was… Steve.”

“I thought you were leaving his place?”

“I was. I mean I am. He’s just yelling some nonsense at me.”

“About a movie?”

“Look Chin, I don’t know what the hell he's talking about. You know Mcgarrett.”

“I certainly do.”

Okay Chin just sounded smug as hell makesDanny’s face instantly redden.

“So you get some rest, brah, and we’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Right, Chin. Tomorrow.”

Steve looks up excitedly when Danny pockets his phone, “Are you okay with this one. I mean I know it’s old and all but it’s one hell of a movie.”

“Sure, it’s fine- go for it.”

“What’s wrong? Chin give you grief about ditching work?”

“No, but your inscrutable friend sounded like he knew I was hanging out here with you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him that you were?”

“I don’t know – I guess I didn’t want to give him anything to raise his eyebrows at.”

“Why would anyone raise their eyebrows? We’re just two guys who’ve worked hard and are finally getting some R and R.”

“Some what?”

“R and R. Rest and relaxation. It’s a leave category in the Navy.”

“Well that’s very nice. R and R. I like that.” Danny kicks his loafers off and presses back against the recliner until the footrest comes up. “I, Daniel Williams am officially taking some R and R.”

“There you go. You got the lingo down perfect. Now we just have to work on your R and R attire."

“What you don’t like this?”

“Not if you’re resting and relaxing I don’t.”

“Okay fine. I’ll take my tie off."

“And how about you un-tuck your shirt?”

“Sure fine, I’ll un-tuck it. I’ll even take my socks off too. There. Is that better? “

It makes him blush the way Steve is watching him so intently. “Come on and start the damn movie would you?”

“Hold your horses- I’m getting to it. Think you could do me a favor first?”

“W…what?” Do not look at me that way. Do not.

“Get me one a bottle a green tea from the fridge?”

“Green tea? Sure fine, just don’t ask me to drink any of the stuff. Anything else you want while I’m in there?”

“Maybe some yogurt?”

“Yogurt and green tea. Is that it?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Thank you, Danny.”

_Where does he come up with a smile like that and how does he make his eyes do what they just did?_

Danny just wants to know.  
_____~_______

“Okay, here are your disgustingly healthy, horrible tasting treats.”

“Thank you Danny- you want anything?"

“No, thanks. Based on what I saw in your fridge, I’m good.”

You want the truth?

He’s so far from good it’s not even funny.

“Okay. So how about you sit down and I’ll start the movie?”

Darned if Mr. Bare Chest doesn’t pull his legs back just enough to make a spot for Danny on the couch. After he peels back the top on his yogurt he waves his spoon at the area on the couch his feet just vacated, “Go ahead make yourself at home.”

“You want me to sit…here?”

“Only if you want to be able to see the TV.”

He’s right, of course. The view from the recliner is lousy.

Still, the recliner is safe territory.

The couch?

The couch is no man’s land.

So what does Danny do?

Bingo. He drops down with a loud sigh and hopes to hell the way his heart is hammering in his chest isn’t audible. “Okay, so how about you start the damn movie?”

Steve gives him an agreeable grin; shifts back into his corner of the couch and aims the remote at the TV. Suddenly the opening credits for A Bridge Over the River Kwai are playing.

Maybe it’s a good movie-hell; maybe it’s a great movie.

Danny wouldn’t know because he can’t really focus on the TV screen. All he can focus on- all he’s aware of is the 178 pounds of sculpted, shirtless flesh sitting next to him. Not just next to him – the man’s toes are pressed against his thigh, for God’s sake. He can hear him inhale and exhale. He can smell his shampoo or aftershave or whatever it is that makes him smell so damn good.

_He is so screwed._

“Hey Danny?”

“What?”

“You mind if I straighten my legs out – it hurts a little keeping my knees bent like this.”

Steve could have asked him to dangle Gracie from a skyscraper-Danny’s pretty sure he would have at least considered it. “Yeah- go ahead." A second later what Steve just admitted to registers. “Wait a minute, what hurts?”

Looking a little embarrassed, Steve admits it’s his balls.

“How bad?”

“Relax, Danny.” Steve says, stretching his legs out and settling his feet in Danny’s lap with a grateful sigh. “Not bad-” he arches his back and settles into the couch with another sigh, “in fact, not at all when I lay like this.”

_Okay, talk about being conflicted._

Danny’s glad to hear that Steve’s comfortable. Honest, he is. It’s just that his bare feet are now resting on a very sensitive area that's already harder than it should be.

Six years on the force in New Jersey and this kind of shit never happened.

Six months on this island and now this?

“You okay, D?”

“Huh? What?”

“You okay with my feet like this?”

“Yeah I’m fine. How about we just watch the movie?”

Steve swallows a spoonful of yogurt giving Danny a look that seems to dare him to try and do just that given the commotion under his zipper.

_Ignore him._

It's what he should do; Danny knows it. He tries desperately to focus on what's happening on the TV screen despite the fact that Steve's feet are in his lap, “Whoa," he says squirming when William Holden takes a fist to his jaw. Pretending the squirm is out of empathy, he says, "So it looks like these guys are in deep shit, huh?”

“Yes they are, Danny”

_Just like you._

Swear to God he's sure it's what Steve is thinking.

“Know what this reminds me of, Danny?”

“What?”

“I used to sit on this very couch just like this, with my feet in Mary’s lap and she’d be giving me one hell of a foot massage while we watched MacGyver.”

“Okay the MacGyver part doesn’t’ surprise me but a foot massage? From Mary?”

Steve grins, “Yeah, we had a little arrangement. She gave me foot massages or I told Mom and Dad what they she’d done that week that they didn’t know about.”

“Nice brother you were.”

“Hey, it was a mutually beneficial relationship.” Steve sighs and shifts his attention back to the movie. After a few minutes pass, he wiggles his toes with a soft little grunt. When Danny pretends not to notice, he flexes his one foot and then the other. Still not getting any response he throws in a slow ankle roll-first his right foot then his left. Every move, of course adds to and intensifies the pressure on Danny’s crotch.

“You trying to tell me something?”

Wistfully, “I really loved those foot massages.”

“You did, did you?”

“Yeah, sometimes I’d be hurting after a tough football game but the second she started in on my feet, I swear I didn’t feel one ache or pain.”

“Danny rolls his eyes, “Oh you’re good, Steve, you’re real good. Okay fine, I’ll rub your smelly feet.”

“For your information, my feet do not smell.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you say. Here gimme one of these and shut up.” Danny lifts the foot that’s causing him the most distress and begins to knead it with his thumbs.

It's almost like he's getting another hand job the way Steve groans, “Ohhhh man… that feels so great.”

“Just shut up and watch the movie, Twinkle-toes.”

Head back, eyes closed and mouth dropped open, Steve is apparently not up for anything more than just listening right now. The fact that he’s basically putty in his hands fills Danny with indecision. He could adjust his technique using more pressure on the wrong places to nudge Steve out of his blissful state. Or he could ratchet up the pressure in just the right place and double or triple his partner's bliss.

_At least he’s pretty sure he could._

After all Rachel did make him take that crazy Reflexology course when she was pregnant. At the time it seemed stupid- every body part cam be stimulated by a region of the foot? Give me a break. Rub your big toe and get sinus relief? Yeah. Right. Suddenly he’s racking brain to remember which part of the foot had the alleged connection to Rachel’s happy spot and wondering if boys are like girls when it comes to crazy Asian foot beliefs.

Give it a try, his messed up brain suggests.

And so he does.

______~_________

 

Danny’s got to hand it to the ancient Chinese.

More precisely, to whichever wise man on their team discovered that firm massage of the inner heel stimulated the genitalia.

Of both sexes.

Who would have believed it, Danny thinks as he eyes Steve's impressive hard on. The guy isn't even trying to pretend to pay attention to the movie any more. What he is doing is breathing funny and squirming and shifting like he he's going to need some relief pretty soon.

Go figure a rough tough Navy guy would have such sensitive feet.

So now what does Dannny do?

He's got to be careful. What if the beautiful erection he’s staring at is all courtesy of far eastern know-how and has nothing to do with the reason his own pants are sporting a similar bulge? If he makes the wrong move he could screw everything up. “So you seem to be… uh, really liking this?” The words come out of his mouth before he really thinks. For a second it’s like Steve doesn’t hear him- he almost breathes a sigh of relief but then Steve opens his eyes and glances down at his crotch.

When he looks back up at Danny, it’s with a sheepish smile. “So I guess prisoner of war movies have an unusual effect on me?”

“Oh. Is that what’s causing that impressive pup tent of yours?”

“I’m… not sure. Funny thing, though, it looks like someone else is having a similar reaction?”

Danny follows Steve’s eyes to his own crotch. He doesn’t answer; he can't believe this, whatever it is, is happening.

“So what do you think is going on here, Danny?”

“What’s going on? We’re watching a movie.”

“Oh really? My eyes have been closed for the last five minutes and we both seem to be having an interesting reaction to something." Steve shifts, arching his back and forcing his erection to strain against his sweats. "I mean, just look at me."

Danny does as he's told. “Okay, so I’m… looking.” What he's seeing pressing against soft ,nubby, made in America, cotton is the clear outline of the gorgeous cock he tended to yesterday. His own twitches eagerly.

Steve gives himself a gentle tug, “This is your fault, you know.”

“Come on, I’m rubbing your damn foot. How does that make me responsible for your… your you know?”

“Come on, yourself, Danny. Let’s quit playing games.”

_Four words._

It's all it takes to rock Danny’s world like nothing in recent history. “Let’s quit playing … games?” he repeats with incredible effort.

“Yeah. You know as well as I do that what you’re doing to my feet is somehow enhancing the usual effect you have on my dick.”

 _The usual effect?_ Danny rears back, mouth open and eyes wide, “C…can you please explain what you just said-you know, the part about the usual effect I have on your dick?“

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?” Steve’s smile broadens, “Come on D. it’s the same one I have on yours.”

“On mine?” Danny gasps.

“Do you think I’ve missed all the times you’ve gotten hard around me and tried like a high school kid to hide it?” Steve presses his foot into Danny’s crotch as he stares at him, “Did you?”

He’ supposed to answer that? Danny feels close to passing out- there’s no way he can continue this conversation.

“You okay Danny?”

“No. Not really.”

“Here, maybe you better lay down.” Suddenly Steve pulls his feet out of Danny’s lap and gets up off the couch. “Come'ere,” he murmurs leaning down and grabbing him under the arms, “let’s get you a little more comfortable.”

_Is this real life?_

Danny fees like the drugged kid on the YouTube clip. All of a sudden Steve’s got him flat on his back. And then, and okay, this is where it gets really unbelievable; he climbs up on the couch and straddles him like he’s his favorite new pony. “You tell me if this isn’t what you want, Danny.”

_What?_

A hundred and seventy eight lean and taunt and sexy as hell pounds have him pinned to the couch. He can barely make sense of what Steve just said. All he can do is look up into the pair of piercing grey blue eyes that are staring down at him and pray his heart doesn’t hammer its way out of his chest.

“So I might be going out on a limb here,” Steve says scooting back a little and settling on his haunches. His eyes roam to Danny’s crotch. “But I seriously think you’d feel better without these.” Eyes flicking back up to gauge Danny’s reaction he reaches for his zipper. “You okay if I help you out?” When all he gets is the helpless looking nod Danny gives hm, he slowly pulls the zipper down. “Okay, now lift up for me." His voice is husky and low and impossible to refuse.

Danny does as he’s told. He feels his dick rut in the cool air as soon as Steve tugs his pants and boxers down. _Oh sweet Jesus-this is it_. Cat-like Steve climbs off him for the two seconds it takes to pull his pants the rest of the way off. Then, like it’s the most natural thing in the world to do, he slips out of his sweatpants and settles back the way he was-straddling Danny's thighs.

Okay I surrender. Danny's suddenly staring at the body that he’s been coveting all these months. And it's naked, thank you very much. He lets his eyes take a guilty little tour down the sculpted chest and belly only a foot away from his face. “Oh fuck look at you.” It spills out of his mouth the second he gets to Steve's gorgeous cock. He can’t help himself.

Steve gives him an amused huff, “Look at me?” He reaches toward Danny's crotch, shaking his head appreciatively as he wraps his fingers around his cock. “Look at you."

Danny gasps. It's the worst and most wonderful case of sensory overload he's ever experienced. Steve looks so fucking good it's killing him. All this time Danny's been imagining his partner naked and now he has him that way and he's damn close to being that way himself. Add in the crazy, almost reverent way Steve is playing with Danny's very hard dick and it's no wonder he's panting and squirming and making the throaty sounds that he is.

"You, Daniel Williams have some damn impressive equipment,here," Steve says in a low husky voice that makes what he's referring to bob eagerly.

"You... t...too," Danny stammers. It's true. Steve's cock, endowed with same athleticism as the rest of his body, is rock hard and jutting up in the air at an angle Danny has never see on anyone before.

"I'm glad you like it," Steve smiles back.

Danny feels like he needs oxygen or a defibrillator-maybe both. They're moving so fast and it's so utterly insane to be laid out on Steve's couch the way they are and yet it's happening and both of them are acting like it's okay _Maybe it is?._ As he arches up into Steve's hand, he realizes how okay it is. More than okay. In fact, it feels like they should have been doing what they're doing a very long time ago. "Oh God," he murmurs, "feels... so good."

"Let's see what else you've been hiding," Steve chuckles, letting go of Danny and shifting his attention higher.

_Now what?_

Like he's in a trance, Danny watches Steve unbutton his shirt for him. He leans forward and lets him pull it off without being asked. He can feel his heart pounding in his now very bare chest. When he settles back on the couch, the feel of cool leather against his skin makes him shiver. So this is really happening. There’s no grey area like there was yesterday-no way to say this isn’t what it is. The feelings are reciprocal and right out there and oh God it’s making his dick so hard it hurts. Steve’s fingers wrapped around it aren’t helping, of course, “Aghhhhh, he grunts clenching his bottom and pressing up to increase the delicious sensation.

“Just relax, Danny, I know what you need,” Steve promises, holding on to him with one hand while he runs the other one over his chest. "Hmmm," he hums "I need to see this much more often."

"Ohhh... stop!" Danny doesn't really mean it. It's just that Steve's tugging on his nipples and it's driving him wild.

Smiling wickedly, "Yep that's pretty much an order, detective. I want this chest bare at least once a day." He pauses to lock eyes with Danny,"You got that?"

"God yes."

"Good." Steve's eyes rove slowly down Danny's squirming body. "You know you look good enough to eat,” He swipes a finger over Danny's slit then licks it, “Yep, delicious.”

Danny can’t help groaning and arching up off the couch to thrust into Steve's hand.

“Whoa- down boy, not too fast.”

 _Too fast?_ He’s waited months for this –he’s been hard most of every single day since he met McGarrett -too fast is flat out impossible.

Steve enforces his edict by letting go of him; it’s all Danny can do not to whimper.

“So I’m thinking this is something you’ve done before, D?”

“What…d…do you mean?”

“This- what we’re doing right now-it’s not your first time, is it?”

“I’m still... not sure exactly what we’re going-“

Steve’s fingers return to Danny’s cock, this time lightly stroking him. “Really? Well let me fill you in,” Steve scoots up a little so that he can grab hold of both their cocks in his hand. “What we’re doing is what we’ve been wanting to do for way too long.” He punctuates every other word by gently pumping his hand up and down. “So back to my question? You’ve done this before, right?”

“Ye…ah….but not since ….Rachel.”

With a dirty little laugh, “So you thought you were through with this kind of fun?” Steve punctuates the question with a wicked squeeze.

“Sort of, but then," Danny's eyes roll back in his head; "oh shit that feels... so damn good.”

“But then, what?”

“But then I met you and I’ve been….oh God ….oh fuck-"

“You’ve been what?” Steve’s hand stops what it's doing, forcing him to answer.

“I’ve been…. hard ever since.”

“Hmm… like you are now.”

Danny looks down and has to bite back a moan. The sight of his dusky, straining cock squeezed together with Steve's is something he only dreamed of until now. Even in his dreams it was never this good. Steve is cut , his smooth, glistening tip looks sculpted as it juts into the air. Together they're almost more than Steve can get his hand around. Oh God, he needs to come so badly. He clenches his bottom, desperate for more pressure, “Please Steve...please.” He's not ashamed to beg.

“Shh, Danny." Steve wets his palm with his tongue then, keeping his eyes locked with Danny's, starts to gently pump their cocks, “Is this what you want?”

“Yesss… oh God yes.” Steve's hand and hard cock against his own feels so good Danny barely stand it. He squeezes his eyes shut, focusing every bit of his concentration on the incredible sensation.

"See how nice it is... when you stop... pretending?" Steve pants.

Danny can only groan.

It's okay. Even without an answer, Steve seems happy to continue. His skills suggest Danny’s not the only one who’s had experience in this arena. The way he works their erections with one hand, every once in a while pressing his other one against their tips has Danny free falling over the edge in very little time. “Oh fuck!” he gasps. Steve is right with him. The sight of him gripping both of their spasming cocks is one of the most erotic things Danny’s ever seen. Mesmerized, he watches him throw his head back and take aim at his chest. He feels Steve's strong fingers around his dick and sees his glistening hard body tower over him and it makes him come like he can't ever remember doing. Both of them grunt with what sounds like amazement each time their cocks spasm. In no time Danny's belly and chest are streaked with their semen.

"Oh G...od." Steve gasps.

Breathless and weak, Danny can only sink into the sofa.

It's not over yet for Steve, though. He shoots twice more; his whole body going rigid when he does. Then his chin drops to his chest; for a second it looks like he might topple over on to Danny.

“Come’ere, you.“ Danny slides his legs out from between Steve's and pulls him down so that they’re laying on their sides with their stomachs pressed tightly together. “That was… unbelievable,” he murmurs. And then because it feels the most natural thing in the world to do he cups Steve’s face and gives him a long tender kiss. Steve quickly recovers enough strength to kiss back, at first tentatively but very soon takes the lead. They finally break away for air but remain lying pressed against each other.

“Know what, D?”

“No. What.”

“My balls feel much better.”

“Oh they do?”

“Yeah, maybe we should go upstairs and continue the treatment?”

“You Steven are shameless.”

Steve just laughs as he untangles himself and stands. “Come on, D. I’ll help you up.”

“And I’ll help you up, “Danny teases, giving Steve’s already rutting-for-attention cock a gentle squeeze. “After all you take care of your partner-right?”

“Absolutely,” Steve agrees, cupping Danny’s ass as he steers him toward the stairs.


End file.
